doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
27x11 - Der Spalt
Margret: '„Selbstverständlich. Nichts hat mehr Priorität als Menschenleben. Wofür halten sie mich denn? Für gemeingefährlich?“ --- * (''Mickey klopft an die Tardis. Jack öffnet.) '''Jack: „Wer sind den sie?“ Mickey: „Blöde Frage wer ich bin. Wer sind sie denn?“ Jack: „Captain Jack Harkness was sie uns auch andrehen wollen wir kaufen nichts.“ Mickey: „Gehen sie mir aus dem Weg.“ (Mickey betritt die Tardis. Überall hängen Kabel rum, als renoviere der Doctor.) Jack: „Ich schätze das hier muss Mickey sein.“ Doctor: „Der Ärger in Person. Wie geht’s Rickylein?“ Mickey: „Mickey.“ ' Rose' „Hör nicht hin er nimmt dich nur auf den Arm.“ Mickey: „Du siehst toll aus.“ (Sie umarmen sich.) Jack: ''' „Ohhh sind die zwei nicht süß. Warum geh' ich ständig leer aus?“ '''Doctor: „Wenn sie mir ne'n Drink spendieren.“ Jack: „Das ist es nicht wert.“ Doctor: „Da versäumen sie was.“ Rose: ''' „Hast du ihn gefunden?“ '''Mickey: „Na klar.“ Rose: „Jetzt kann ich überall hin.“ Doctor: „Ein Pass? So was brauchen sie nicht.“ ' Rose' „Das mag ja sein wenn wir zur Plattform Eins, nach Justicia, oder, den Glaspyramiden von Sancalun reisen aber was wenn wir zum Beispiel in Brasilien landen? Ich bin gut vorbereitet wie sie sehen.“ Mickey: „Deine Reisen gehen also weiter. (schweigen.) Und was macht ihr in Cardiff? Und wer zum Geier ist Jumping Jack Flash? Von mir aus kannst du mit Mister Großohr rum fliegen.“ Doctor: „Hey!“ Mickey: „Schon mal in ne'n Spiegel gesehen? Aber der Kerl, keine Ahnung. Der ist' so...“ Jack: „Attraktiv?“ Mickey: „Schmierig trift's es eher.“ Jack: ''' „Ich kann damit nichts anfangen. Kennen sie vielleicht noch ne'n anderen Ausdruck dafür?“ '''Mickey: „Softie.“ Jack: „Aber Softies sind im 21. Jahrhundert Inn.“ Doctor: „Heiß das ich bin nicht Inn?“ Rose: „Das ist nur ein zwischen stopp. Wir müssen auftanken. Aber die Sache ist die. Cardiff liegt über ne'm Spalt. Er verläuft durch die Stadt und ist unsichtbar. So was wie ne' Öffnung zwischen zwei Dimensionen.“ Doctor: „Der Spalt, wurde 1869 geschlossen.“ Rose: „-Was wir Gwyneth verdanken. Fremde Wesen, die Gelth, nutzen den Spalt als Durchlass. Sie hat ihn geschlossen und sich geopfert.“ Jack: „Dabei ist so was wie ne' Nahtstelle entstanden die Energie erzeugt. Ungefährlich für Menschen...“ Doctor: „...perfekt für die Tardis. Wie parken sie hier für einige Tage genau über der Nahtstelle,...“ Jack: „...öffnen den Maschinenraum saugen die Strahlung auf,...“ Rose: ''' „.. tanken so zusagen und dann geht’s wieder ab.“ '''Jack: „...Ja, durch...“ Doctor/Rose/Jack: '„Durch Raum und Zeit!“ (''Die drei geben sich High-Five.) '''Mickey: „Ihr solltet euch mal alle drei sehen. Ihr haltet euch wohl für ziemlich clever?“ Doctor: „Ja.“ Rose: „Ja.“ Jack: „Jip.“ --- * (Der Doctor erklärt die Tarnungsfunktion der Tardis.) Doctor: „Es dauert noch 24 Stunden. Wir müssen Zeit totschlagen.“ Mickey: „Wir werden beobachtet.“ Jack: „Die fragen sich wahrscheinlich was vier Leute in so ne'r kleinen Zelle treiben.“ (Der Doctor, Rose und Jack lachen.) Mickey: „Wovon sind sie überhaupt Captain? Von der Klugscheißer Armee? (Jack mach beidhändig das Rockerzeichen.) Wartet, ihr könnt doch die Tardis nicht einfach so stehen lassen.“ Jack: ''' „Und warum sieht sie wie ne' Notrufzelle aus?“ '''Rose: „Das ist doch nur Tarnung.“ Doctor: „Sie hat ne'n Chamäleon – Schaltkreis. Die Tardis tarnt sich je nach dem wo sie landet. Wären wir jetzt im alten Rom, wär sie vielleicht ne Statue auf ne'm Sockel. Während ich in die 60ziger Jahre reiste, ging der Schaltkreis kaputt. Deshalb ist sie immer noch als Zelle getarnt.“ Mickey: „Sie hat also was nachgemacht was es damals gegeben hat?“ Doctor: „Ja, an Straßenecken. Notrufzellen waren wichtig um Hilfe zu holen. Handys gab's damals noch nicht. Und die Polizei konnte darin Gauner einsperren bis Verstärkung da war.“ Jack: „Reparieren sie den Schaltkreis nicht?“ Doctor: „Nein sieht doch gut aus.“ Rose: „Das find ich auch.“ Mickey: „Sie fällt jedem ins Auge. Heute gibt es keine Notrufzellen mehr also ist sie höchst suspekt.“ Doctor: „Ricky, Kurzunterricht in Menschenkunde für Anfänger. Was tun die Leute wenn mitten in der Stadt zack-bum eine mysteriöse Notrufzelle auftaucht? Dran vorbeigehen. Jetzt hör auf zu nerven gehen wir.“ Rose: ''' „Wohin?“ '''Doctor: „Keine Ahnung. Wir sind in Cardiff. 21. Jahrhundert. Der Wind weht aus südöstlicher Richtung, der sicherste Ort des Universums.“ --- * (Margret Blaine stellt das 'Blaidd Drwg – Projekt ''vor.)'' Margret: „Das neue Kernkraftwerk im Herzen der Stadt Cardiff, wird Arbeit für alle sichern. (Applaus.) Wie sie gleich sehen werden musste ich als Bürgermeisterin eine komplette Neuordnung absegnen. (Ein Reporter macht ein Foto von ihr, sofort reißt Margret den Arm hoch.) Kein Fotos das hab ich doch gesagt! (süß.) Machen sie lieber Fotos von dem Projekt und nich von mir danke. Also, Cardiff Castle wird abgerissen damit das Blaidd Drwg – Projekt seinen Platz einnehmen kann. Groß und prächtig, wird es zum Sinnbild der walisischen Industrie. Und ja, einige erschaudern vielleicht. Die Worte „Kernkraftwerk“ und „Stadtmitte“ sind für für viele nicht gerade das was als, gut zusammenpassend bezeichnet wird. Aber ich gebe ihnen als Politikerin mein Ehrenwort. Solange „Ich“ auf der Erde wandle, wird keinem meiner Bürger auch nur ein Härchen gekrümmt. Hoch die Gläser! Trinken wir, auf die Zukunft.“ Alle: „Auf die Zukunft.“ Margret: „Und glauben sie mir, sie wird, strahlend.“ --- * (Cathy Salt stellt zu viele Fragen.) Cathy: ''' „Verzeihung Misses Blaine, ich bin Cathy Salt Reporterin der Cardiff Gezet.“ '''Margret: „Bedaure, keine Interviews. Ich steh nicht gern im Vordergrund.“ Cathy: ''' „Was sagen sie zu dem Fluch?“ '''Margret: „Ich weiß nicht was sie meinen. Cathy richtig?“ Cathy: ''' „Cathy Salt. Ich geb nur wieder was ihre Ingenieure sagen das dass Blaidd Drwg – Projekt verflucht ist.“ '''Margret: „Für mich hört sich das Albern an.“ Cathy: ''' „Das hab ich auch gedacht, das dass zum Lokalkolorit gehört, komisch ist nur eins wenn man alles im ganzen sieht könnte tatsächlich so ein Verdacht aufkommen.“ '''Margret: (ernst.) „In welcher Hinsicht?“ Cathy: ''' „Die Todesfälle. Ungewöhnlich viele und alle hängen mit diesem Projekt zusammen. Als erstes kamen alle EU-Sicherheitsinspektoren um.“ '''Margret: „Das waren Franzosen ich kann nichts dafür das Vorsicht Sprengstoff nur auf walisisch da stand.“ Cathy: ''' „Wie sehen sie den Unfall des Cardiff Denkmalschutz Komitees?“ '''Margret: „Es lag an den alten Leitungen das der Pool plötzlich unter Strom gestanden ist.“ Cathy: ''' „Und dann der Architekt?“ '''Margret: „Es hat geregnet. Meine Bremsen haben nicht gleich reagiert, ein tragischer Unfall.“ Cathy: ' „Und kürzlich noch Mister Clever, der staatliche Atomexperte.“ '''Margret: '(ernst.) „Ein böser Sturz bei Glatteis.“ '''Cathy: „Er wurde geköpft richtig?“ Margret: „Das Glatteis war auch besonders glatt. Ich fürchte diese Gerüchte entspringen primitiven Kleinstadt hirnen. Da für hab ich jetzt keine Zeit. Wenn sie mich bitte entschuldigen.“ Cathy: ''' „Mister Clever hat vor seinem Tod Teile seines Berichts im Internet veröffentlicht.“ '''Margret: „Hat er das?“ Cathy: „Man muss nur wissen wo, er machte sich wegen des Reaktors sorgen.“ Margret: „Ohh all dieser technische Kram.“ Cathy: ''' „Vor allem die Konstruktion des Wärmetauschers, die Wasserstoffreaktoren versagen lässt, was wiederum das Versagen des Sicherheitseinschusses und einen Gau zu Folge hätte.“ '''Margret: „Bravo sie machen ihre Hausaufgaben.“ Cathy: ''' „Das ist mein Job.“ '''Margret: „Gute Einstellung. Cathy Salt. Ich finde wir sollten uns unter vier Augen weiter unterhalten.“ (Sie gehen den Gang runter. Blaine hat Cathy „fest“ eingehakt. Blaine's Margen gluckert.) Margret: „Oh, mein Bäuchlein beschwert sich. Legen wir einen zwischen stopp auf der Damentoilette ein.“ Cathy: ''' „Ich warte hier.“ '''Margret: „Ach kommen sie, Mädchen gehen immer gemeinsam.“ --- * (Cathy soll beseitigt werden doch Margret bekommt Gewissensbisse.) (Blaine verschwindet hinter der Tür. Cathy wartet bei den Waschbecken.) Margret: „Also, was hatten sie gesagt? Wie lauten diese Absonderlichen Theorien? Hn?“ (Furzgeräusch.) Cathy: ''' „Das war Rettung in letzter Sekunde was?“ '''Margret: „Fahren sie fort.“ Cathy: ' „Aber gern. Ich weiß leider nicht allzu viel über Nuklearphysik. Aber eins hab ich verstanden. Clever war der Meinung das Kernkraftwerk könnte in die Luft fliegen. Schlimmer als Tschernobyl.“ (''Margret öffnet ihren Stirnreißverschluss, blaues licht leuchtet auf. Cathy bemerkt das leuchtende flackern unter der Tür.) 'Cathy: ' „Ist irgendwas mit dem Licht?“ '''Margret: „Oh das flackert seit zwei Tagen. Ich hab deshalb schon unzählige Memos losgeschickt. Also, Tschernobyl.“ Cathy: ' „Zum Beispiel. Aber es wäre noch tausendmal schlimmer. Seltsam bei den zahllosen Sicherheitsvorschriften (''Ein Slitheen schlüpft aus der Haut von Margret Blaine.) Clever hat geschrieben das er einen nuklearen Holocaust erwartet. Als würde eine Absicht dahinter stecken. Wir sind zwar nur eine kleine Zeitung aber wir fühlen uns auch dazu verpflichtet alle Tatsachen zu veröffentlichen.“ '''Margret: „Sie werden diese Information...“ Cathy: ''' „Alles in Ordnung? Sei klingen etwas...“ '''Margret: „Keineswegs (hustet.) Nur ein leichtes kratzen. Aber im Ernst. Haben sie vor diese Informationen zu veröffentlichen?“ Cathy: ''' „Ja das muss ich.“ '''Margret: (bedrohlich.) „Wenn sie, das wirklich wollen...“ (hebt die Klaue.) Cathy: ''' „Na ja mein Freund sagt ich wäre verrückt. Wir heiraten nächsten Monat. Er glaubt wenn ich Staub aufwirble, verlier' ich meinen Job. Jetzt wo wir Geld brauchen.“ '''Margret: „Ihr Freund.“ Cathy: ''' „Jeffrey. Ein Staatsbeamter. Er ist kein großer Held aber ich liebe ihn.“ '''Margret: (interessiert.) „Wann ist die Hochzeit?“ Cathy: ''' „Schon in drei Wochen. Es muss schnell gehen damit meine Mutter nicht zu meckern anfängt weil ich ein Kind erwarte.“ '''Margret: (baff, setzt sich.) „Sie sind Schwanger.“ Cathy: ''' „Im dritten Monat. Es ist noch nichts zu sehen. Wir wollten auch keines es war ein Versehen. Allerdings ein sehr schönes.“ '''Margret: (sanft.) „Meinen Glückwunsch.“ Cathy: ''' „Danke. Sind sie Mutter?“ '''Margret: „Nein.“ Cathy: ''' „Gibt es einen Mister Blaine?“ '''Margret: (traurig.) „Jetzt nicht mehr. Nein. Ich bin leider allein. Dabei hatte ich früher mal eine sehr große Familie. Wunderbare Brüder, sie waren voller Mut. Inzwischen sind sie alle tot. Sie könnten recht haben. Vielleicht bin ich verflucht.“ Cathy: ''' „Nein. Nein das kann ich mir wirklich nicht vorstellen.“ '''Margret: (weint.) „Sie sind sehr freundlich. Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht bei mir dauert es noch eine Weile. Gehen sie nur. Wir unterhalten uns ein andermal weiter.“ Cathy: ''' „Sie fühlen sich gut?“ '''Margret: „Bestens.“ Cathy: ''' „Okay dann gebe ich in ihrem Büro meine Visitenkarte ab. Danke für das Gespräch.“ '''Margret: (leise.) „Ich danke ihnen.“ (Cathy geht. Margret lässt traurig den Kopf hängen.) --- * Doctor: „Dabei war es doch so ein schöner Tag.“ (Hält die Western Mail hoch. Die Schlagzeile: „New Mayor, new Cardiff.“ Mit einem Bild von Margret Blaine.) --- * (Die Tardis-Crew zieht in den Kampf.) (Der Doctor, Rose, Mickey und Jack steigen die Stufen zum Rathaus hoch. Stehen nun in der Lobby.) Jack: „Laut letzter Info, ist die Zielperson das letzte lebende Mitglied der Slitheen-Familie. Kriminelle vom Planeten Raxacoricofallapatorius verkleidete sich als Menschen in dem sie in eine art Hautanzug schlüpfen. Unser Angriffsplan: Wir verfolgen die 57-56 Strategie und kontrollieren sämtliche Ausgänge im Erdgeschoss. Doctor, sie gehen frontal vor, übernehmen Ausgang Eins. Ich geh zu Ausgang Zwei, Rose, Ausgang Drei, Mickey Smith, Ausgang Vier. Alles verstanden?“ Doctor: „Entschuldigen sie bitte, wer hat hier das sagen?“ Jack: „Tschuldigung. Erwarte Befehle, Sir.“ Doctor: „Gut. Wir gehen vor... wir er gesagt hat, guter Plan. Sonst noch was?“ Jack: „Zu den Waffen.“ (Alle holen nacheinander ihre Handys hervor.) Doctor: „Bereit.“ Rose: „Bereit.“ Mickey: „Bereit.“ Jack: „Bereit. Kurzwahl?“ Doctor: „Klappt.“ Rose: „Bereit.“ Mickey: „Gecheckt.“ Jack: ' „Ich seh euch in der Hölle.“ --- * (''Der Doctor stattet Margret Blaine einen Besuch ab.) (Der Doctor kommt zur Blaine's Büro. Ein Sekretär sitzt hinter einem Schreibtisch vor der Tür.) '''Doctor: „Hallo. Ich möchte zur Bürgermeisterin.“ Sekretär: „Haben sie einen Termin bei ihr?“ Doctor: „Nein. Bin ein alter Freund der einen Überraschungsbesuch macht. Die wird vielleicht Augen machen.“ Sekretär: „Nun sie trinkt ihren Tee um diese Zeit.“ Doctor: „Gehen sie einfach rein und sagen sie ihr der Doctor, möchte sie besuchen.“ Sekretär: „''Doctor Wer?“ '''Doctor:' „'Der Doctor'. Sagen sie genau das zu ihr. Der Doctor.“ Sekretär: „Einen Moment.“ (Er steht auf und geht hinein. Schließt die Tür. Klirren. Er kommt wieder raus.) Sekretär: „Sie hat gemeint danke, danke das sie vorbeigekommen sind. Sie würde liebend gern mit ihnen plaudern ähm... sie steckt bis zum Hals in Papierkram. Vielleicht vereinbaren wir für nächste Woche einen Termin?“ Doctor: „Sie klettert gerade aus dem Fenster richtig?“ Sekretär: „Ja genau.“ --- * (Margret Blaine will abhauen.) Jack: „Wer überwacht Ausgang Vier?“ Rose: „Ich glaub Mickey.“ Mickey: „Bin schon da.“ Doctor: „Mickey der Idiot.“ Rose: ' „Sparen sie sich das Geblöke. Die entkommt uns schon nicht.“ (''Blaine betätigt einen Sender und wird gebeamt.) '''Jack: „Sie hat ne'n Teleporter, mieser Trick. Dann kriegen wir sie nie.“ Rose: ''' „Oh '''der Doctor versteht was von Teleportern.“ (Der Doctor holt seinen screwdriver hervor. Und lässt Blaine wieder erscheinen. Blaine versucht wegzulaufen, wird aber noch zwei male zurück gebeamt. Erschöpft stützt sie sich vor ihren Verfolgern auf den Knien ab.) Doctor: „Ich kann das Stundenlang machen.“ Margret: „Das ist Belästigung. Wieso sind sie hinter mir her? Was hab ich ihnen eigentlich getan?“ Doctor: „Nicht der rede wert. Sie wollten nur die Erde zerstören und mich töten.“ Margret: „Und abgesehen davon?“ --- * Doctor: '''„Also, sie sind eine Slitheen, auf der Erde, in der Falle. Ihre Familie wurde getötet aber sie konnten sich in Sicherheit Teleportieren. Sie haben keine Fluchtmöglichkeit was machen sie? Ein großes Kernkraftwerk planen. Aber wozu?“ '''Margret: „Eine Art Wiedergutmachung. Ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt.“ Doctor: „Und rein zufällig wird es genau über dem Spalt gebaut.“ Margret: „Welchen Spalt meinen sie?“ Jack: ''' „Ein Spalt zwischen Zeit und Raum. Kommt es in dem Atomkraftwerk zu einem Gau, macht der Planet chiuu pfhh!“ '''Doctor: „Das Ding ist so konstruiert das es in des explodiert wenn es hochgefahren wird.“ Rose: „Und das hat niemand gemerkt? Hey in London muss doch einer da sein der so was durch checkt.“ Margret: „Wir sind in Cardiff. Wir sind London egal. Süd Welle könnte ins Meer stürzen, ohne das es denen auffällt. Oh, ich klinge wie eine Waliserin. Na toll ich hab mich angepasst.“ Mickey: „Warum sollte sie das tun? Bei einer Riesen Explosion geht sie doch auch mit drauf.“ Margret: „Sie hat einen Namen junger Mann.“ Mickey: „Sie ist doch nicht mal ne' sie. Sondern nur ne'n Ding.“ Doctor: „Oh ja aber ein cleveres. (Der Doctor reißt die Plattform für das Atomkraftwerk aus dem Model heraus, und präsentiert deren Rückseite, voller Technik.) Fantastisch!“ Jack: „Ist das eine Tribuphysikalischermakrokinetischerextrapolator?!“ Doctor: „Viel besser kann mann's nicht ausdrücken.“ --- * (Der Doctor interessiert sich für den Namen von Blaine's Bauprojekt: Blaidd Drwg.) Doctor: „Wie kamen sie auf den Namen?“ Margret: „Was?'' Blaidd Drwg? Das ist walisisch.“ '''Doctor:' „Ich weiß. Wieso haben sie ihn gewählt? Margret: „Das war ganz willkürlich. Es gibt keinen Grund. Er klag einfach gut. Ist das so wichtig?“ Doctor: „''Blaidd Drwg.“ '''Rose:' „Heißt was?“ Doctor: „''Böser Wolf.“ '''Rose:' „Aber damit hatte wir schon mal zu tun. Böser Wolf ''das kenn ich, das hör ich nicht zum ersten mal.“ '''Doctor: „Überall wo wir waren, Zwei Worte, sie verfolgen uns. '''''Böser Wolf.“ Rose: ''' „Und warum? Was ist der Grund?“ '''Doctor: „Unsinn, Zufall, weiter nichts. Manche Wörter kommen einem immer wieder unter. Abgehakt. An die Arbeit. Margret, wir bringen sie nach Hause.“ Jack: „Ist das nicht die einfachste Lösung? Sie laufen zu lassen.“ Rose: „Ich glaub's nicht. Wir düsen jetzt sofort nach Raxa...“ (Der Doctor stöhnt.) Rose: „Warten sie mal kurz. Raxacor...“ Doctor: „Raxacoricofallapatorius.“ Rose: „Raxacorico...“ Doctor: „...fallapatorius.“ Rose: „Raxacoricofallapatorius! AHHH!“ Doctor: „Sie hat es!“ (Umarmt sie wirbelt sie um sich.) Rose: „Hey ich kann's!“ Margret: „Dort wartet die Todesstrafe auf mich. Die Familie Slitheen ist vor einigen Jahren in Anwesenheit angeklagt und leider für schuldig befunden worden. Ohne die Möglichkeit der Berufung. Laut, der herrschenden Gesetze werde ich sofort nach meiner Rückkehr hingerichtet. Wie gefällt ihnen das, Doctor? Sie töten mich wenn sie mich nach Hause abschieben.“ Doctor: „Nicht mein Problem.“ --- * (Blaine bewundert die Tardis und ihre Technik.) Margret: „Dieses Schiff ist ja unglaublich. Ohh superb! Wie haben sie das nur alles in diese Zelle bekommen?“ Doctor: „Als ob ich innen das verraten würde.“ Margret: „Da kann ich ja fast die Niederlage verschmerzen. Wir hätten keine Chance gehabt. Das ist die Technologie von Göttern.“ Doctor: „Glauben sie mir ich wär ein unangenehmer Gott. Sie hätten keinen freien Tag. Jack, wie läuft's mein Bester.?“ Jack: ''' „Dieser Transporter ist erste Sahne. Wo haben sie ihn her?“ '''Margret: „Keine Ahnung. Von ne'm Flohmarkt.“ Jack: „Da haben sie ja fette Beute gemacht. Voll aufgeladen.“ Doctor: „Wir können ihn doch anzapfen?“ Jack: „Er ist nicht kompatibel. Aber er wird uns trotzdem Zwölf Stunden sparen. Wir können Morgen früh los.“ Doctor: „Also sitzen wir über Nacht hier fest.“ Margret: „Ich hab es nicht eilig.“ Rose: „Wie haben ne' Gefangene. Als wär die Notrufzelle, echt und die Polizei nutzt sie.“ Margret: „Tja nur das sie nicht die Polizei sind. Sie bringen mich zu meiner Hinrichtung. Das macht sie zu meinen Scharfrichtern. Jeder der hier Anwesenden wird zum Henker.“ Mickey: „Th sie haben's doch verdient.“ Margret: „Sie fällen ja schnell ein Urteil. Und sie besudeln ihre Hände schnell mit meinem Blut. Was macht sie besser als mich? Können sie mir das erklären? Vor uns liegt noch eine Lange Nacht. Hm. (setzt sich langsam.) Also wer von ihnen kann mir noch in die Augen sehen?“ --- * (Blaine im Selbstgespräch über Ethik, Moral, und Konsequenzen, bezogen auf den Doctor.) (Der Doctor beobachte auf einem Bildschirm wie Rose und Mickey weggehen.) Jack: „Is' irgendwas?“ Doctor: „Nein nichts. Nur...“ Margret: „Das ist wohl eine neue Erfahrung für sie. Das sie der wartende sind. Ich wette das sie immer als erster verschwinden Doctor. Und ob ihr tun Konsequenzen hat ist ihnen egal. Sie haben meine Familie abgeschlachtet, und sich zu den Sternen aufgemacht. Aber jetzt ist es anders. Jetzt können sie vor den Konsequenzen nicht flüchten. Wie füllt sich das an?“ Doctor: „Ich hab sie nicht abgeschlachtet.“ Jack: „Nichts sagen. Sie will sie nur provozieren.“ Doctor: „Kann sie nicht. Und sie, sie hatten ne'n Notfallteleporter. Haben aber ihre Familie damit nicht in Sicherheit gezappt.“ Margret: „Er transportiert nur einen. Ich hatte keine Flugkoordinaten und landete in ne'm Müllcontainer auf der Ail of dogs. (Die beiden lachen.) Das ist nicht lustig.“ Doctor: „Tschuldigung aber... (sie dreht sich zu ihm um.) ich kann's mir so gut vorstellen.“ (lachen. Blaine stimmt ein.) Margret: „Hab ich den einen letzten Wunsch frei?“ Doctor: „Kommt drauf an.“ Margret: „Ich hab mein leben als Mensch ziemlich lieb gewonnen. All diese Rituale, das Zähneputzen und die Komplizierte art Essen zu zubereiten. Es gibt da ein kleines Restaurant direkt in der Bucht. Das ist mein Lieblingsrestaurant geworden.“ Doctor: „Wollen sie eine, Henkersmahlzeit?“ Margret: „Hab ich kein Recht darauf?“ Jack: ''' „Sie suchen nur nach ne'r Fluchtmöglichkeit.“ '''Margret: „Aber ich kann dem Doctor nicht entkommen wo liegt die Gefahr? Ich will wissen ob sie das fertig kriegen. Können sie mit einem Wesen das sie umbringen werden, ohne scheu zu Abend essen? Verkraftet das ihr Magen?“ Doctor: „Das hält der aus.“ Margret: „Glauben sie? Sie haben ihre Feinde bisher bekämpft. Essen sie jetzt lieber mit ihn zu Abend?“ Doctor: „Sie können mich nicht umstimmen.“ Margret: „Beweisen sie's.“ Doctor: „Ich muss an die Menschen denken. Die sind in Gefahr wenn sie mir auch für nur eine Sekunde entwischen.“ Jack: „Kann nicht passieren. Sehen sie das hier? Für jeden eine Handschelle. Und sobald sie sich weiter als Zehn schritte von ihnen entfernt, Bzzzzzt! (Blaine zuckt.) Fließen Zehntausend Volt durch ihren Körper.“ Doctor: „Margret, würden sie gern Essen gehen? Ich lade sie ein.“ Margret: „In Fesseln zum Abendessen. Klingt irgendwie aufregend.“ --- * (Der Doctor und Margret im Restaurant. Bei ihrem „Rendezvous.“) Margret: „Da haben wir beide ein Rendezvous und sie fragen nicht mal nach meinem richtigen Namen.“ Doctor: „Das ist kein Rendezvous. Wie heißen sie?“ Margret: „Blon. Ich bin Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. Das wird wohl auch auf meinem Totenschein stehen.“ Doctor: „Freut mich sehr Blon.“ Margret: „Ja we'rs glaubt. Sehen sie, da hab ich als Margret gewohnt. (Deutet auf ein Haus hinter ihm. Der Doctor dreht sich um.) Nette kleine Wohnung, in dem Haus ganz oben. In der Nachbarwohnung ist das Licht an. (Sie schüttet ein Pulver aus ihrem Ring in das Glas des Doctors.) Zwei Zimmer mit Aussicht auf die Bucht. Ich war gern dort. Ich werde wohl nicht zurückkehren.“ (Der Doctor vertauscht demonstrativ die Gläser.) Doctor: „Wohl bekomm's.“ Margret: „Vielen Dank.“ Doctor: „Gern geschehen.“ Margret: „Klären sie mich auf Doctor, was wissen sie über unsere Species?“ Doctor: „Nur was ich gesehen hab.“ Margret: „Haben sie zum Beispiel gewusst, das in extrem fällen, also etwas bei Lebensgefahr, ein weiblicher Raxacoricofallapatorianer mit seinem Zeigefinger einen Giftpfeil abschießen kann?“ (Sie schisst, der Doctor fängt ihn mit zwei Fingern ohne auf zu sehen.) Doctor: „Ja hab ich gewusst.“ Margret: „War nur ne' Frage. (Der Doctor setzt ein lächeln auf.) Ich werd' ihnen was verraten. (betont.) Aber bitte nicht weitersagen.“ (sieht sich um, beugt sich nach vorn, der Doctor kommt ihr entgegen.) Margret: (flüstert.) „In Notfällen gibt es noch ein Mittel ich kann das hybisische gift durch die Lunge freisetzten.“ (Sie haucht, aber der Doctor verpasst ihr einen Spritzer aus einem Mundspray Flakon.) Margret: „(Hickst.)“ Doctor: „Schon besser. Was meinen sie? Mmmmm! Steak klingt gut. Steak und Pommes.“ --- * Rose: ''' „Vor kurzem war '''der Doctor mit mir auf ne'm Planeten. Da war es noch viel Kälter als hier. Und weißt du wie er heißt? Weinende Frau. Der Planet heißt wirklich so. Weinende Frau. Weil, wenn man runter sieht beim drüber fliegen, ist da ne'n großer Kontinent, er ist auf der einen Seite rund geformt. Sieht aus wie ne' gekrümmte Frau die in Tränen ausgebrochen ist. Oh man wie war'n dann noch an ne'm Strand. Keine Lebewesen. Nicht mal irgendwelche Häuser nur dieser Wahnsinns Strand über tausende von Kilometern. Da is' irgendwas passiert, irgendwas mit der Sonne. Keine Ahnung. Man sieht nur Eis. Weil das Meer plötzlich zugefroren ist. Ja während eines Sturms, mit Wellen und Gischt. Einfach zugefroren. Bis rauf zum Horizont. Um Mitternacht ja, da sind wir unter den Eiswellen die gigantisch 30 Meter hoch waren durch spaziert.“ --- * (Margret über ihre Hinrichtungsmethoden ihres Volkes.) Margret: „Man stirbt sehr langsam bei einer öffentlichen Hinrichtung. Sie bereiten eine stark ätzende Säure zu, stecken mich in einen großen Kessel, und kochen mich dann. Der Säuregrad ist darauf abgestimmt die Haut wegzufressen. Meine Innereien fallen in die Flüssigkeit, und ich werde zu Suppe. Da ich noch nicht tot bin, kann man mich schreien hören.“ Doctor: „Ist nicht mein Gesetz.“ Margret: „Sie vollstrecken es nur. Sehen sie dabei zu?“ Doctor: „Was soll ich denn tun?“ Margret: „Die Slitheen-Familie ist sehr groß. Es gibt noch viele von uns auf verschiedene Welten verstreut bringen sie mich hin. Dort wär ich sicher.“ (Der Doctor schüttelt den Kopf.) Doctor: „Aber dann fängt alles von vorne an.“ Margret: „Nie wieder ich versprech's.“ Doctor: „Ich weiß sie stecken schon sehr lang in dieser Haut. Da vergisst man, es gab mal eine echte Margret Blaine. Sie haben sie getötet. Und schlüpften dann in ihre Haut. Sie bitten mich den Lippen einer toten Frau um Gnade.“ Margret: „Vielleicht hab ich mich daran gewöhnt? An die menschliche Existenz, an ein normales Leben? Und darum bitte ich sie, geben sie mir eine Chance Doctor. Ich kann- gut sein.“ Doctor: „Das glaub ich ihnen nicht.“ --- * (Mickey gibt seinen Frust zum Ausdruck über das plötzliche aus ihrer Freundschaft/ Beziehung.) Mickey: „DU HAST MICH VERLASSEN! Wir waren glücklich, alles lief Bestens. Und auf einmal gibt’s du mir ne'n Kuss und haust mit diesem Kerl ab. Ich füll mich als wär ich ein nichts Rose. Als wär ich ein nichts. (weint.) Ich kann mich nicht mal mit ne' blöden Tussie verabreden weil ich Angst hab das du anrufst, und ich dann nicht sofort bei dir sein kann. Und bis dahin häng' ich voll in der Warteschleife. Soll ich bis ans Ende meines Lebens auf dich warten? Denn genau das werde ich.“ Rose: „Tut mir Leid.“ --- * (Margret appelliert an den Doctor, und zieht ethisch-moralische parallelen zwischen sich und ihn.) Margret: „Ich habe mich seit unserer Letzten Begegnung geändert Doctor. Ich habe heute, eine Frau kennen gelernt, ein junges Ding. Sie war mir auf der Spur, und deshalb eine Gefahr für mich. Ich fühlte Mordlust in mir aufsteigen und wollte sie umbringen wie es bei uns üblich ist. Doch dann... konnt ich es nicht mehr. Sie freut sich nach wie vor ihres Lebens. Weil ich mich ändern kann. Ich hab mich schon geändert das Ungeheuer, existiert nich mehr. Ich kann das nicht beweisen...“ Doctor: „Ich glaube ihnen.“ Margret: „Dann wissen sie das ich fähig bin mich zu bessern.“ Doctor: „Nein das würd' ich nicht sagen.“ Margret: „Ich hab ihr nichts getan. Sie lebt.“ Doctor: „Sie haben sie laufen lassen aber das ist, nichts neues. Ab und zu wird ein Opfer verschont. Weil es geweint hat, weil es schöne blaue Augen hat. Weil es gebettelt hat. Nur so können sie sich selbst ertragen. Deshalb können sie Millionen abschlachten. Weil sie immer mal wieder, wenn es ihnen gefällt wie der Wind aus der richtigen Richtung weht... bei jemandem milde walten lassen.“ Margret: „Nur ein Killer kann so etwas wissen. Ins Schwarze getroffen? So weit ich gesehen habe hinterlässt ihr lustiges Vagabunden leben nichts als Zerstörung. Nur wer es nicht wagt zurückzukehren ist immer unterwegs. Jemand der wie sie mit dem Leben so vielen Leute spielt muss sich ja wie ein Gott fühlen. Und sie haben Recht Doctor, auch sie entscheiden über Leben und Tod denn immer mal wieder... lassen sie jemanden laufen. Lassen sie mich laufen.“ --- * Margret: „Als ein Familienmitglied der Slitheens hatte man keine Wahl, ich wurde mit dreizehn das erste mal gezwungen zu töten, bei einer Weigerung hätte mich mein Vater an die Giftlarven verfüttert. Ich bin nur eine Mörderin weil ich dazu erzogen wurde. Doctor, hören sie mir etwa gar nicht zu?“ --- * (Als das Chaos losbricht.) Mickey: „JA RENN' ZU IHM LAUF! ER KOMMT ZUERST DER DOCTOR '''IST DIE NUMMER EINS DER ALLERGRÖßTE, SO WIRD'S IMMER SEIN ZUERST KOMMT '''DER DOCTOR DANN KOMM ICH!“ --- * Doctor: „Glauben sie nicht sie könnten weglaufen.“ Margret: „Ohh ich bleibe schön bei ihnen. Das ist ja ein tolles Rendezvous.“ --- * (Margret nimmt Rose als Geisel.) Rose: „Was ist los? Was ist passiert?“ Margret: „Ach wie ich das liebe.“ (Margret reißt die Haut ihres rechten Armes ab und krallt sich Rose mit ihrer Klaue.) Margret: „Eine Falsche Bewegung, und ihr Genick wird bricht wie ein Versprechen.“ Doctor: „Ich hätt's mir denken können.“ Margret: „Den ganzen Abend musste ich mir ihr blödsinniges Gequassel anhören. Halten sie wenigstens jetzt die Klappe. Hey! Flugschüler, leg mir den Extrapolator zu Füßen.“ (Sie übt etwas Druck aus, Rose würgt.) Rose: '(''krächzt.) „Nein.“ (Jack sieht zum Doctor, dieser nickt. Jack legt ihr das Board zu Füßen.) '''Margret: „Danke schön. Genau nach Plan.“ Rose: „Ich- ich dachte sie müssten erst das Atomkraftwerk hochjagen.“ Margret: „Schlägt das fehl, oder werde ich gefangengenommen, fällt dieses geniale Transportmittel in die Hände diejenigen, die mir auf die Schliche gekommen sind. Ohne Probleme, werden sie vom Extrapolator Schachmatt gesetzt. Ganz besonders wenn ein Spitzengehirn wie sie mit spielt Doctor. Wie gut, das es im Programm des Extrapolators einen Plan B gegeben hat. (Zieht Rose am Zopf, spricht ihr direkt ins Ohr.) Dieser beinhaltet die Ankoppelung an eine Außerirdische Energiequelle und die Öffnung des Spalts. Und was für eine Energiequelle er gefunden hat. Alles läuft wie geplant. Das verdanke ich ihnen.“ --- * (Das Herz der Tardis öffnet sich.) Doctor: „Durch die Öffnung des Spalts werden sie die Zerstörung des Schiffs bewirken.“ Margret: „Na und? Verklagen sie mich.“ Doctor: „Das hier ist nichts gewöhnliches. Es ist die Tardis. Meine Tardis. Das beste Schiff im Universums.“ Margret: „Es wird gutes Altmetall abgeben.“ Rose: „Was ist das für ein Licht?“ Doctor: „Das Herz der Tardis. Dieses Schiff ist lebendig. Sie haben seine Seele geöffnet.“ (Margret ist geblendet von dem Licht.) Margret: „Es... strahlt so hell.“ Doctor: „Sehen sie hinein Margret.“ Margret: „Wunderschön.“ Doctor: „Sie hinein Blon Fel-Fotch. Sieh ins Licht.“ (Margret ist wie hypnotisiert. Langsam lässt sie Rose los. Margret lächelt.) Margret: „Ich, danke dir.“ (Grelles weißes Licht. Margret's „Haut“ fällt zu Boden.) --- * (Nachdem der Spalt wieder geschlossen ist.) Doctor: „Gut gemacht. Danke.“ Rose: „Was ist mit Margret?“ Jack: „Verbrannt. Sie hat ihr Todesurteil selbst vollstreckt.“ Doctor: „Nein. Sie ist nicht tot.“ Rose: „Aber wo ist sie?“ Doctor: „Sie hat ins Herz der Tardis gesehen, nicht mal ich weiß was das bewirkt. Das Schiff hat Telepathische Fähigkeiten, sie klingt sich in Gedanken ein, übersetzt Außerirdische Sprachen. Wer weiß, vielleicht kann es sogar die geheimsten Wünsche erfüllen. Da ist sie ja.“ (Der Doctor holt ein Ei aus Margret's Haut hervor.) Rose: ''' „Sie ist ein Ei.“ '''Doctor: „Im Embryonalen zustand.“ Jack: „Sie ist ein Ei?“ Doctor: „Sie kann neu anfangen. Ihr Leben noch mal Leben. Wir bringen sie nach Hause zu ne'r anderen Familie. Wenn die sie besser erzieht wird sie vielleicht anständig.“ Jack: „Oder noch bösartiger.“ Doctor: „Das entscheidet sie.“ Rose: „Sie ist ne'n Ei!“ Doctor: „Sie ist ein Ei.“ Rose: „Oh mein Gott Mickey!“ --- * (Rose kehrt traurig zur Tardis-Crew zurück.) Doctor: „Tanks sind voll. Fliegen wir ab. Der offene Spalt, hat uns mit Energie versorgt. Wie können los wenn's recht ist.“ Rose: „Von mir aus.“ Doctor: „Wie geht’s Mickey?“ Rose: „Er ist Okay. Er ist weg.“ Doctor: „Wollen sie ihn nicht suchen? Wir warten.“ Rose: „Nicht nötig. Er verdient was besseres.“ Doctor: „Ab auf die Piste. Immer woanders hin.“ Jack: „Nächster Stopp Raxacoricofallapatorius. Wann darf man das schon mal sagen.“ Doctor: „Wir halten kurz, geben sie in der Brutstätte ab, Margret Slitheen lebt ihr Leben neu. Eine zweite Chance.“ 'Rose: ' (wehmütig.) „Das wär schon...“ Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 27 (Dialoge)